Reaper : A Heroes Legacy
by SarahZorEl
Summary: A news article providing Cat Grants parting words to Supergirl Honouring the Hero she was and forever will be.


They say a quick death is an honourable one, that living by the swipe of a sword you irrefutably die by the sword and thus so far that seems to be irreparably true. Kara Zor-El blew into my life as fast as she did a burning building, with no less ferocity and love to spare. Weeks turned into months from that monumental day, the one where she just so happened to catch a plane. The nail biting few seconds that would change _everything_. I got to witness a young naive girl grow, flourish and thrive by embracing who she was meant to be... by embracing her own heroes legacy.

She was a beacon, for what compassion, kindness and love can accomplish. I've stood side by side with her long enough to know how haunted she was, by terror inducing memories and a wounded history. So if you hear nothing more today, here this... if you decide to use your own hurt filled emotions to say _I can't_ , what your really saying is _I won't_. Everyday she rose up just as the sun shone that morning, embracing humanity with a warmth and a light paralleled by no other. She chose that, it was purposeful, to fly high above her internal demons and to be a better man.

Her memory will forever be to inspire, to help those less fortunate... to hope for a brighter tomorrow. She gave us something more than just heroic hip poses, daring rescues and a tight fitting colour wheel... she gave us a model to live up to, a standard to look up to and someone to be.

I'm admonished to be sitting here, an old and frail woman... writing a piece I had wished would surpass my lifetime, among many others. But Kara being the selfless wise soul she always was would tell me never to dwell on that, she wasn't afraid of death... by all estimations she'd looked the grim reaper in the face and told her _No_ one too many times. That the day she got into that pod on Krypton her fate was sealed and only by Rao's virtues and Sols blinding rays was she able to suspend the inevitable... for just long enough to provide Earth with a little guidance, supporting those in desperation before she met her maker, before she made the journey home to be with her family in finality.

Not much is known in the public stratosphere of Kara Zor-Els personal life, she was a private being. Holding close those dear to her like they were something sacred. But in the few conversations over the years, after one near death experience or another and before her surprising and untimely passing she gave me permission to talk openly about our friendship so long as it never put anyone in danger. That if the time came the ordinary people of this flourishing sphere and that of her adoptive city may see that there is extraordinary in the absolute ordinary. To show you that you don't have to be an all powered being fighting otherworldly criminals to make a difference. That just like you or I she had dreams, doubts, insecurities and everything in between, she told me she was far from perfect... that she'd made mistakes, she was no god. But in all those years of knowing her, sat in the dead of night between balconies or world ending annihilating catastrophes I see clearly that for which she was...

A woman who'd watched her world explode and couldn't bare to see the light of happiness fade in another.

Her pain had made her sweet, her rage simmered like a crackling ember making her striking, graceful and strong, her fear lost to overpowering belief... coating her in unquestionable control and all of that boundless cheery optimism we learned to love. Now her heart... her heart stayed as big and as pure as it had always been, as it always will be... coming in contact with the worst of society she never let go of that hope and nor should we.

Now it's time to expand ours... hold a shaky palm to those stood around you, to that homeless man you walk behind everyday or forego that political tie in we all get bogged up and down under.

Choose to grip hold of what matters most ... _each other._

Kara Zor-El was an Alien, a Refugee, a Woman and an all and all outsider... throughout her hardened life span she's been bullied, tortured, battled and berated.. a witness to ecological disaster and the effects of what overwhelming climate change can monumentally do, cat called for wearing a skirt ergo _what she wanted._.. for being herself... we never made it easy... but life's not easy... but that doesn't mean we should ever stop trying.

Let's make a promise to ourselves just as I have here today that in everything we do she will not be forgotten, do not allow her spirit leave us in vain... cherish her and remember to HOPE.

This is Cat Grant of Catco WorldWide Media announcing the Death Of Supergirl, and my own subsequent departure from my empire.

Thank you and Farewell to you all.

To quote a piece of Kryptonian literature _"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you at every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky."_

Be at Peace my Darling, Raos Will Be Done.


End file.
